


Inspiration

by TanteiKID13



Series: Influence [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Tom was a cute kid, and then he became all political because The Doctor didn't come back for him, and then he became obsessed with The Doctor and immortality, because that's the way his mind works, but it doesn't change canon anyway, slightly AU, so it's not really an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanteiKID13/pseuds/TanteiKID13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Riddle met the Doctor when he was young.<br/>Or: Sometimes, the Doctor doesn't come back for you at all.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration

When Tom Riddle was five and still in the habit of crying when he was bullied by the other children, he met the Doctor.

The odd man had sat back on his haunches and waited until the boy had stopped crying before asking, “Now, what’s wrong?”

Tom stared up at the man, eyes wide and shiny. He rubbed at his face, trying to rid it of tear tracks before he had to go back and face the other boys. The man stared right back, not bothering to push for an answer. This was the type of man who knew he would get his answer eventually and so didn't mind waiting for it for a little while.

This was the type of man Tom Riddle wanted to be.

“The other children think I’m odd. Too quiet and freaky,” Tom explains. He would be proud that his voice doesn't even tremble as he explained, but that’s for later. In this instant, the man’s sitting and staring, and he’s captivating.

“Freaky?” the man asks, recoiling back, and Tom fears he’s made a mistake telling the man. Perhaps now the man would leave because a freak like Tom could have no friends. “Well, that means you’re just special. People aren't very kind about that.” The man ruffles Tom’s hair, and he usually hates it when the ladies at the orphanage do it, but he doesn't mind it now. The man stands and Tom smiles as he allows the man to pull him up from his seat on the ground. The man beams back.

The man who’s all spiky hair and teeth and odd red shoes walks away, calling over his shoulder, “I’ll see you around then!”

In the years to come, Tom Riddle will learn that this man is a legend in some cultures and a myth in others. He will learn this man is the Doctor and that he is the Lonely God. Most importantly, he’ll learn this man is practically immortal.

Tom Riddle has a sense of honor to rival a Gryffindor’s, and he doesn't forget debts he owes. He’ll never drag the Doctor down if he can help it, so he’ll become powerful. He’ll never leave the man, so he’ll become immortal.

The last time Tom Riddle sees the Doctor is on the day he makes his first Horcrux.

When he realizes that the Time Lord won't be coming back, Tom Riddle lashes out at the world. He's already given up so much for that man, and now he has nothing, nothing, _nothing_! He hates and he rages, and it's only natural that a young man go out and change the world.

It's all the Muggles fault. The Doctor would have come back if people like his father had never existed.

So, Tom Riddle creates Voldemort and watches as the world falls into place.

The Doctor has always been the inspiration for someone's nightmares. It's only logical that the Doctor creates a nightmare directly occasionally.

 

 

Voldemort dreams of gods and angels and phone boxes and fantastic adventures that he might've had.

(Voldemort stares across the battlefield at the out of place man casually leaning on a phone box.

“Tom, what have you done?”

Voldemort wakes up.)

Voldemort has nightmares too.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really edit this, so it's probably riddled with mistakes. Ah, puns. Seriously though, it probably is.
> 
> Edit: Fixed the Doctor's name now. Thanks to J_L_Nevole for that!


End file.
